Hambo was a special bear
by mysterious mangos
Summary: i couldnt stop drawing marce after 'i remember you' so i wrote.just a little story on what was happening when she got hambo .story is better then the summary, I SWEAR! first story, and alot of mistakes...i think, in all honesty, i do writeing on the side, i'm more of an artist, so sorry if its bad. k cuz i'm paranoid..i should stop talking. please r&r, and enjoy!


"dammit, Hambo, where'd you go?"

The teen vampire let out a heavy huff of a breath, before whirling around, and floating towards the fridge, opening the door and pulling out a strawberry. She plunged her fangs into the small fruit and sucked, leaving it gray and wrinkled. She let out a refilled sigh, throwing away the useless food into the trash can and turning back around, floating up to her and ash's room, rummaging threw the closets, drawers, under their bed, and any other nook or cranny the old prized possession could be in. "Hambo…..nugh, where are you?" she whispered, hovering over her bed and laying down- not really laying down more like floating on top of it in a laying down position. She combed her fingers threw her hair, as she tried to think where she saw him last.

* * *

_"Ash? What are you doing with my bear?" she asked, floating forward and taking the raggedy pink memento from her boyfriend. "I just thought dumbo was-""his name is Hambo, Ash." She cut off, not being able to help but correcting him. Ash shot her a quizzical look, an eye brow cocked, before he brushed it off and sighed. "What's your attachment to that raggedy old thing anyway?" he asked, crossing his slender gray arms. "a very special man gave me this bear a very long time ago…" Marceline trailed off, stroking a nub of a ear of her bear. "And just who is this man?" he asked, a deep growl in his voice, jealousy very evident. "I don't want to talk about it, why where you looking at Hambo like that anyway?" she asked, oblivious to his green aura. "He's lookin' sorta old, maybe you should throw him out, you're a little too old to be playing with dolls anyway, Mar Mar." he scolded, glowering at the bear like it should explode. The very thought of throwing away Hambo gave Marceline shivers. "Thanks but no thanks, he's all I have left of…I'll just put him in my room." She whispered, floating her way up to her room and setting him next to her diary. Marceline swallowed the lump in her throat and flowed back down to ash. "Marce, I wanna know who this man is." He demanded. "He doesn't even know who he is anymore; the man who gave me that bear is dead, just drop it, ash." She growled, blush evident in her face, arms crossed as she looked at the floor. "Ugh fine, whatever. Make me a sandwich, would ya? And no mayo this time." He snapped. "Ok" she whispered, already emotionally exhausted. She floated to the kitchen, and a idea popped into ash's head, he smiled. "Know what? Forget it, babe, look, I'll be back in a bit, I just have some old stuff of mine to sell." He called, going to their shared room, and coming back down with a old nap sack filled to the brim with old stuff. "Be home soon, or your dinner is gonna get cold" Marceline called, waving as he left with bye. 'Damn, he has a lot of old stuff to sell…..' she thought, Turing to the stove._

* * *

She last saw him when she put him down in the chair, for a second, Marce thought ash went to sell Hambo, but ash wouldn't do that, he knew she loved that bear. She sighed once more, restless until she knew the old friend was safe. She went threw the house, tearing it up. The longer she took, the more she thought she lost him forever, which made tears spring into her eyes. She gulped, and raided her room once more. There was the sound of the front door opening and closing, she shot down, and dragged a hand threw her hair. "Hey, ash, w-what'd you sell?"She asked. "I sold that bear that you love so much" he said, like it was no big deal. The vampires face grew red, her eyes widen. "THAT WAS MY FAVROITE THING IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"She yelled. "Calm down, mar mar" he sighed. "NO, ASH! I TOLD YOU THAT THAT BEAR WAS SPECIAL! WHO DID YOU SELL IT TO?!" she yelled, her arms waving franticly. "to a witch, hey, did you get to dinner?" he asked, you could almost see the smoke pour out the vampires ears. "UGH! YOU JERK! THAT IT'S, WERE OVER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, LUMPING BARF BAG!" she exclaimed, pushing him out and slamming the door in his face. She felt a lump raise in her throat, and went to her room. Her huge urge to squeeze Hambo over took her, a tear dropped and splattered against the sheets; she grabbed a random pillow, and hugged It tightly, the tears flowing like a river. She remembered when she got Hambo the first time.

* * *

_"Marceline…..uh, stay here, wh-while I look for food" Hunson Abadeer said to his little girl. "ok, daddy, come back soon." She whispered, wringing the hem of her denim dress. He nodded, and turned, not being able to look at her in her eyes. _

_That was four hours ago, he hasn't came back. Marceline feared that he got hurt, or killed, like her mother. Tears sprang to her eyes, she didn't know that he was off to find some sort of way to have him and his daughter to survive, whatever the cost. She stepped out from the broken building, it would collapse if another nuclear bomb hit. Marceline walked around, but didn't stray far from the old building. She looked around, as she worried not only for her father, but Simon. She meets the man in a park, when she lost her father, him and a nice lady named Betty helped her back. After that, the next time she saw Simon, he told her about a gold jeweled crown, and how he lost Betty, his fiancée. They became very close, as Marceline was the only person there for the dear old Simon Pektriov, she slowly saw him change, from someone sweet and loveable, who cared for Marceline lf she was his own daughter, to a hairy man with a thirst for princesses. She hated that crown, knowing that it was the fault for the drastic change in her friend. It made him scared, it made him lose that nice pretty Betty lady and it was destroying him. But, she was still there for him, she made a pinky promise, she has to keep it. She started to cry, as she heard another bomb crash into the grown. She heard clinking and taping of shoes. A blue pointy finger wiped away stream of tears, Simon frowned, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked around, remembering that there was a toy store nearby. He walked over, feeling the crown bump against his thigh, and picked up an odd looking pink bear with long limbs and around head and torso. It had blue button for eyes, and stubs for ears. He handed her the toy, feeling happy when he saw her smile widely, hugging it happily. "Thanks, Simon." She mumbled. "Where's Hunson?"He asked. "he said that he was looking for food." She responded. "Come with me, I'll keep you safe." He said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her to the closest building that looks like it won't collapse. He picked her up, and huddled over her protectively, going inside the building, and going into the first bathroom he saw, laying her in the tub. "I'll be back in a second, promise." He breathed, linking his pinky with hers briefly, before heading to a bed room and grabbing a thick mattress, pillows, and blankets hauling it all to the bathroom, he got in the tub, and scattered the pillows, so they were a bit more comfortable, he pulled the mattress over the two, and huddled together in a blanket. "It'll be ok, Marce, were going to get through this. Don't worry. "He whispered, stroking her hair, holding her tightly, as she griped onto the nameless pink bear and Simon like her dear life depended on it, because it sort of did. She'll get through this, with the people she loves alive and ok, she swears it._


End file.
